Limited Love
by SupremeOverlordLetters
Summary: Uchiha Itachi Anbu captain and Uchiha clan heir. Haruno Sakura Haruno clan heir and best know Anbu medic in all of fire country. Itachi takes interest in the Haruno heir after going on a mission together. Will he get her or will her teammates keep him away and why does Orochimaru want the Haruno heir? Non-massacre
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Interesting

Sakura's POV

I was called in by Tsunade Shishou for a mission early in the morning. I had my usual ninja outfit on which was just a red sleeveless shirt with the clan symbol in the back along with a pair of shorts that were covered by a light pink skirt and ninja boots.

"Shishou," I sighed walking into her office.

"Sakura good now everyone's here let's get down to business,"

I looked around to see Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shuishi and Shiranui-san.

"Sakura-chan," Shisui greeted.

"Shisui, Uchiha-san, Shiranui-san," I greeted.

"Haruno-san," The Uchiha heir greeted.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan you know you can call me Genma," Shiranui-san commented.

"HEY…now quiet down you all have a mission…escort the Daimyo's daughter to the Village hidden by clouds," Shishou commented.

"Hai Hokage-sama,"

"Itachi you are the captain for this mission, Sakura you are the medic and second in command you depart in one hour,"

"Hai Hokage-sama," we responded before walking out.

"SAKURA-CHAN," I heard someone familiar call out.

I turned to be met with my blonde hyper active teammate Naruto. I moved to the side missing the hug he was about to give me.

"Che Dobe," I heard Sasuke smirk.

"Shut up Teme,"

"Ugh guys what do you need," I asked wondering.

"We looked for you at your house but they said you left early," Naruto commented.

"Oh I have a mission…Sorry guys but I have to go pack I leave in an hour," I smiled.

"When you come back we shall go to Ichiraku," Naruto said.

"Yeah once we return," I smiled as I started my way back to the compound.

"Sakura-sama your teammates arrived a while ago I told them you were out," one of the servants stated.

"Thank you Ryuu I have a mission so I need to get my stuff," I sighed walking to my room.

"Okaasan, Okaasan," I heard someone call out. I turned around to see a twi year old little boy with onyx blue hair and green eyes running up to me.

"Hello Kauro wanna help me pack," I asked bending down to his height.

"Uh huh,"

"Well come on," I smiled taking hold on his hand.

We walked to my room. I closed the door and placed the little boy on the bed. I walked to my closet and pulled out several scrolls, kunais, shuriken, tent, sleeping bag and some medical supplies. I grabbed my pack and stuffed everything in it.

"Okaasan how long are you going to be way," Kauro asked wondering.

"I don't know but Naruto and Sasuke are going to take care of you while I'm away alright," I responded with a smile.

"Okay," he smiled.

I quickly changed into my Anbu uniform and strapped on my weapon pouch and pack. I took hold of Kauro's hand as we walked out of the room.

"Ah Sakura-sama, Kauro-kun where are you off too today," another servant asked.

"I will be heading off to a mission. I am leaving Kauro with Sasuke, Naruto and the clan's hands if anything happens to him they know the consequences," I said sternly.

"Yes, Sakura-sama good luck on your mission," he said before walking away.

"Come Kauro it is almost time for me to depart," I said as we walked out of the compound.

I could feel the clan members glare at Kauro. I glared back at them. I looked down to see that Kauro was smiling happily.

"Why are you so happy today," I asked a smirk plastered on my face.

"Cause I get two spend time with Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Naruto," he smiled cheekily.

"Haha that's true you haven't been able to spend time with them lately," I smiled as we walked to the village gates. Once we got there we found Itachi waiting.

"Uchiha-san," I greeted as Kauro and I took a seat by the tree.

"I did not know that we were taking a child with us," he smirked.

"He's not going with us," I sneered

"SAKURA-CHAN," I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Look Okaasan its Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Naruto," he smiled.

I turned to see that Sasuke, Naruto and Shuishi were walking our way.

"Hi Sasuke, Naruto, Shuishi," I greeted softly

"Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Naruto," Kauro smiled cheekily.

"Hey Kauro ready to have some fun," Naruto asked.

"Remember Naruto anything happens to him and you are dead," I smiled evilly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan,"

"Remember don't let him go to the compound for anything. If he needs something one of you go buy it because I don't want him on the compound at any cost," I stated.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan teme and I will make sure your clan don't get near him at all cost and plus you know you can trust us," Naruto grinned.

"Alright well I leave in a couple of minutes Kauro remember do not go to the compound ok and if Naruto or Sasuke treat you bad you go to Tsunade-Shishou ok," I said.

"Hi Okaasan," he smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good," I smiled softly at him.

I watched as he walked around me and walked to Itachi. I looked at him as he asked Itachi to bend down to his height. He whispered something in Itachi's ear that caused him to twitch. He smiled at him before running back to me. He smiled up at me before pulling my arms so I could bend down to his height. He placed his hands around my ear.

"Tou-san promised to protect Okaasan be safe," he smiled before running to Sasuke and Naruto.

I slipped on my mask and sighed. I looked to Naruto then to Sasuke then to Kauro. "Take care of him," I said before walking to the group.

We took off into the forest and headed to the Daimyo's house. I looked at everyone Itachi was up front Shuishi was on my left and Genma was at my right.

"So Sakura-chan I didn't know you had a kid," Shuishi asked.

"He's not mine. I found him after a mission a year ago. He was only a couple of months old. He considers me his mother and my teammates his uncles," I responded.

"And why don't you want him to go to the compound,"

"Because the Clan elders have tried several times to kill him," I said remembering the last time they tried to kill him.

"Why would they want to kill him? He is just a little boy right,"

"Actually he is not just a little boy," I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"After I found him I did some research and tried to find out who his parents were and where he came from,"

"And what did you find?"

"Kauro is not just a little boy. He has the ability to control people with just the change of eye color,"

"What?! How did you find out," Genma asked wondering.

"When he was nine his eyes turned red and controlled my movements. I later found out that Kauro came from the Hikari clan," I responded doing a back flip on a branch.

"What the Hikari clan I've never heard of them," Shuishi said confused.

"The Hikari clan has the ability to control whatever they want with the change of their eye color," I answered.

"Wow no wonder your clan elders hate him,"

"We've arrived," Itachi said.

We stood in front of a huge gate. A couple of guards stood in front of the gate protecting it. "State your business," they asked.

"We are Shinobi from the village hidden in the leaves," Itachi answered.

"The Daimyo is waiting for you," they said letting us pass.

We walked into the huge mansion and were greeted by the Daimyo and his daughter. We were explained everything about the mission and were even escorted out. The Daimyo's daughter sat in her carriage as we walked around it.

"Wolf-san do you feel that," I asked.

"Yes Cat-san prepare to battle," Itachi responded.

Out of nowhere a bunch of rogue ninja appeared. I stood still while the others did their battle stance.

"What are you doing here," Itachi commanded.

"Sir they're Anbu Shinobi of the leaf," one said.

"Look sir they even have a women, sadly her face is covered by a mask," another smirked.

"Why don't you take off that mask so we can see your pretty face," the same one smirked walking up to me.

"Hn,"

"Oh the silent type are we," he grinned evilly.

"Just give us the girl and we will be on our way," the leader commanded.

"The girl is under our protection no one is to harm her," Itachi responded.

"You give us no choice…kill them all, but the girl," the leader commanded.

I punched the guy that had walked up to me to a tree before they could move. I was annoyed as hell. I walked slowly to the group and started to beat them all up into a pulp. I tied them around a tree and dusted imaginary dust off my cloths.

"Shall we continue," I sighed annoyed.

"You could have left some for us Cat-chan," Shuishi smirked.

"They were getting on my nerves,"

"Let's continue," Itachi commanded as we continued to walk.

It took us a couple of days to get to the Village hidden in the clouds. Once we entered the village we left the daimyo's daughter at the castle.

"Thank you for brining the daimyo's daughter to the palace safely," one of the servants thanked.

We bowed and dismissed ourselves. As we were heading back to the village I felt a familiar chakra following behind us. I felt a kunai being aimed at my back. I quickly moved causing the kunai to scrap my arm. The scratch healed rather quickly as I did a back flip allowing me to land perfectly on the ground.

"I see you found me once more," I smirked standing up straight.

"Sakura-chan why don't you come with us now,"

"I will never go with you," I sneered grabbing a kunai from my pouch.

"Now, now Sakura-chan Orochimaru-sama won't like that you are disobeying him,"

"Kabuto what makes you think that I will go with you plus I know what Orochimaru wants and he will never get it," I sneered.

"Now who said we had to take you without using some force," he smirked.

"Agh,"

He grabbed his scalpel and headed my way. I quickly moved to the side and punched him only for it to be a clone. He came behind me only to be kicked to a nearby tree. He threw a round of kunais only to have them blocked. I could feel his chakra run low as I did some hand seals. I tapped his arms quickly before pulling away.

"AHHH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he yelled in pain.

"I closed your chakra reserves you won't be able to use them for twenty-four hours," I said standing back.

"Kabuto you will be taken to the Village hidden in the leaf to be interrogated," I sighed taking out a scroll.

Right when I had opened the scroll someone appeared next to Kabuto. I looked up to see Orochimaru standing next to him. I growled as he took hold of Kabuto and disappeared.

"We shall meet again Sakura-chan," Orochimaru said evilly.

I growled as my team finally fell at my side. "What happened," Shuishi asked wondering.

"Grr…Orochimaru," I growled as they all looked at me weird.

"I have to talk to Tsunade-Shishou," I said quickly turning around.

We ran all the way back to the village full speed and little amount of chakra left because of the battle with Kabuto. I could feel my body scream in pain but I ignored it. Once we reached the village I fell to my knees. I coughed several times only to see blood smear the dirt floor.

"Ah Sakura-chan are you alright," Shuishi asked concerned.

"I need to see the Hokage agh," I growled as I quickly took my water and added some herbs into it. I quickly mixed it with a bit of my chakra and gulped it down. I grabbed my kunai and slit my wrist. I pulled a test tube from my pocket and placed it under the cut. I could see the black liquid slip out of the cut and into the tube.

"What is that," Shuishi asked confused.

"Poison…Kabuto probably poisoned me when he scratched me with the scalpel. I need to analysis it,"

"But won't it kill you,"

"No I have taken all the poison out of my system I just need to find an antidote,"

"I don't understand…why do you need an antidote now that it is out of your system,"

"You see Shuishi the Haruno clan has many different types of medical skills such as my own. We can remove any poison in our system with the help of some water, herbs and our chakra. At times the process is indeed quite difficult because of the different types of herbs that are needed," I explained.

"Wow your clan sure has a lot of knowledge,"

"Yes, it does. Now I need to talk to the Hokage immediately," I said as Itachi helped me up.

"I'll report to the Hokage you guys can leave," Itachi ordered.

"Alright later guys, Bye Sakura-chan," they smiled walking away.

We walked to the Hokage tower together still thinking about the mission and the interruptions.

We walked into the office to be greeted with the Hokage and the usual Anbu. I bowed before starting my report.

"Tsunade-Shishou they attacked again this time I took care of Kabuto sadly Orochimaru appeared before I could bring him into to custody," I stated.

"Not again was the mission successful,"

"Yes I managed to seal Kabuto's arms but it will only last for twenty-four hours,"

"Alright you have a week off of work duty…you're dismissed,"

"Hai,"

As we walked out of the office and down the steps I could feel the Uchiha tense besides me.

"Is there something wrong Uchiha-san," I asked.

"Just one thing…If I may can I ask you a question,"

"Go ahead,"

"Why is Orochimaru after you,"

"Hm I knew you were going to ask that…Ha well you see as the Haruno clan heir and being the Hokage's apprentice I have the knowledge and skill of every medical jutsu created as well as the skills to create any poison or antidote in under any sort of pressure," I answered.

"OKKAS-SAN, TOU-SAN," we heard someone call out happily.

I turned to the noise to see Kauro running up to us a bandage on his arm and a band aid on his forehead. He continued to run up to us as Naruto and Sasuke ran behind him. He had a smile plastered on his tiny face. I bent down and opened my arms in order to catch him. He jumped into my arms happily as we twirled around in a circle.

"Hello Kauro why do you have a band aid on your forehead and bandage on your arm," I asked wondering.

"Ah Aunt Tsunade was showing me how to heal a wound on my arm and the band aid was for fun," he smiled cheekily.

"Did you have a good time with the guys," I smiled.

"Yup Uncle Naruto took me to Ichiraku and to the mountain oh and Uncle Sasuke let me stay at his house and Aunt Mikoto made me lots of onigir and dango," he smiled cheekily.

"That's good now how about we head home," I smiled cheekily.

"Ah Sakura-chan you promised to go with us to Ichiraku when you came back," Naruto whined.

"Oh well then let's get going," I smiled "See you around Uchiha-san,"

"Bye Tou-san," Kauro smiled waving good bye to Itachi.

That was the first day that Itachi Uchiha took interest in the Haruno heir.

Author's note:

Here you go hope you enjoyed it I came up with this a while ago and thought it would be wicked to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Hey everyone thank for the reviews It make me happy knowing that people enjoy the chapter. Here is chapter 2 of Limited love hope you all enjoy this one a well.

* * *

Chapter 2 Tou-san?

I awoke soundly from movement next to me. I rubbed my eyes childishly as I slowly sat up. I rubbed my tangled head and looked to my side to see Kaoru happily sleeping. I smiled softly as I slowly got out of my bed.

"I have the week off now what to do," I thought slowly walking to my closet.

I grabbed a navy blue tank and some jean shorts. I walked to my bathroom and showered. It felt nice showering after a long mission. I changed quickly before drying my hair and tying it to the side loosely. I slipped on my usual ninja sandals and walked back to my room.

"Okaa-san," Kaoru smiled as I walked into the room.

"Morning Kaoru is there anything you want to do today," I asked walking to the bed.

"Hi, I wanna go see Obaa-san and Ojii-san,"

"Alright then first you need a shower and then we shall go once we eat breakfast,"

"Yay,"

I walked back to the closet to get him some cloths. I grabbed a navy blue short sleeve shirt with a pair of white shorts. After taking him a bath and helping him brush his teeth we walked down to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sakura-sama, Kaoru-kun," one of the servants greeted.

We walked out of the house once Kaoru slipped on his shoes. It was still pretty early but by the time we reached the Uchiha compound they would have already been awake. I looked down at the little boy next to me smiling happily. Once we reached the compound we headed to our favorite Uchiha family house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Coming," I heard Mikoto's cheery voice.

"Obaa-san," Kaoru smiled cheekily as she opened the door.

"Kaoru-chan, Sakura-chan come in come in," she smiled letting us walk in.

"Good moving Mikoto this little boy wanted to come visit you today and I wanted to thank you for watching him," I smiled as we walked in.

"Oh don't worry about it Sakura we love having Kaoru-chan around the house,"

"Ojii-san," Kaoru called out happily running up to Fugaku-san.

"Good morning Kaoru-kun, Good morning Sakura-san," he greeted.

"Good morning Fugaku-san thank you for taking care of Kaoru for me while I was away,"

"It is no problem he is like a part of the family,"

"Hm,"

"Come take a seat Sakura-chan, Kaoru-kun we were just about to have breakfast,"

I took a seat next to Kaoru and waited for the others to join us. I heard footsteps come from the hall way as Mikoto placed everything on the table. I turned to the person to see that it was both of the Uchiha brothers.

"Good morning," they greeted rather tiredly.

"Good morning, Sasu-chan, Ita-chan," Mikoto greeted.

"Good morning Sasuke, Uchiha-san," I greeted.

"Good morning Uncle Sasuke, Tou-san," Kaoru greeted happily.

"Huh Sakura, Kaoru what are you two doing here," Sasuke asked confused.

"Kaoru wanted to visit so we came,"

"Hm, alright as long as the dobe didn't follow you,"

"Actually Naruto has some plans with Hinata-chan today,"

"So no dobe today,"

"Nope,"

"Sweet I get to relax,"

"Not if this one decides to follow you," I smiled pointing to Kaoru.

"Nope today I'm spending time with Tou-san and Okaa-san," Kaoru commented.

"By the way who is Tou-san," Mikoto asked wondering.

"Tou-san is Tou-san," Kaoru answered pointing at Itachi.

"Why is Itai-chan Tou-san?"

"Because Uncle Sasuke said that Tou-san is the strongest ninja in the whole country and Okaa-san is also the strongest ninja in the whole country so Tou-san and Okaa-san belong together," Kaoru explained.

"Now does that mean that you want Itachi and Sakura to get together," Sasuke asked confused.

"Uh huh,"

"So does that mean that Sa-ku-ra is my wife," Itachi smirked.

"Yup and you are Tou-san,"

"Does that make me your grandmother," Mikoto asked wondering.

"Yup Obaa-san and Ojii-san is Ojii-san,"

"Wha so I'm a grandmother yay finally I don't care if you are not by blood but I'm so happy," Mikoto cheered happily picking up Kaoru and spinning him around.

"Ha there you go Kaoru now Mikoto won't let you do," I sighed.

"I don't wanna I love Obaa-san," he smiled happily.

"Oh almost forgot Mikoto, Fugaku-san is it ok to leave Kaoru here for a couple of days. I'm sorry to trouble you by leaving him with you but I have important people coming to the compound and they will be staying with us for a couple of days," I asked.

"It's ok Sakura-chan Kaoru-kun can stay with us as long as he wants," Mikoto answered.

"It is fine to leave him here Sakura-san," Fugaku responded.

"Thank you I shall go back to the compound to get his cloths," I smiled getting up.

"I'll accompany you," Itachi responded getting up.

"Alright then Kaoru stay here with Mikoto, Sasuke-kun and Fugaku-san I'm going back home to pick up your cloths ok," I smiled.

"Ok, Obaa-san are you going to make dango today?" he asked as Itachi and I excused ourselves.

The walk to the compound was silent as well as relaxing. Once we reached the compound he broke what little silence we had.

"Why is it that Kaoru cannot be with you when your relatives arrive," he asked.

"The people arriving at the compound later today are the people that ordered for Kaoru to be assassinated," I answered as we walked into the compound.

"Sakura-sama your father has been searching for you,"

"Sakura-sama where did you go,"

"Sakura-sama you have clan meetings to attend,"

"Sakura-sama your relatives will arrive any moment you need to be ready,"

"Agh tell father that I am busy, I went to visit the Uchiha family, I will not be attending those clan meetings if they want to talk to me they have to come to me, I know they will be arriving I am already ready to greet them…now if you all don't mind I have some business to take care of," I sighed walking past them.

I walked with Itachi to my room. Once outside of my room I pressed my hand against the door and let out some chakra. I watched as the door glowed and slid open. I looked up at Itachi to see him staring at the door in confusion.

"It's the only way Kaoru and I are safe," I smiled walking into the room.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a bag. I grabbed several of his shirts and placed them neatly in the bag. I grabbed some of his socks and undergarments along with some shorts and placed them in the bag. I walked to the bath room to grab his tooth brush, shampoo, conditioner and some toys. I placed them in the bag.

"This family you are having over how important are they," he asked.

"Well compared to me and you they are not as important so if they disobey me or disrespect me then they are sent back to their homes," I answered closing the bag shut.

"So they are of no importance then why do you put up with them," he asked.

"They are related to the elders that I so far have no patience for," I responded grabbing Kaoru's teddy bear off the bed.

"The same with my clan elders they drive my patience,"

"Let's get going they will be here any moment and I wish not to greet them" I sighed grabbing the bag.

I watched as he took the bag from me. I mumbled thanks before walking out, the teddy bear still in my arms. Once we got out of the house we all headed back to the Uchiha compound. He held the door open for me as I walked in.

"Okaa-san, Tou-san," I heard Kaoru call out.

"Hello Kaoru did you behave," I smiled.

"Uh huh Obaa-san and Ojii-san made some dango for me and Uncle Sasuke gave me this," he smiled pulling out a kunai.

"WHAT?! SASUKE UCHIHA YOU DID NOT GIVE MY CHILD A KUNAI," I yelled angrily.

"WHAT?! SASU-CHAN YOU GAVE MY GRANDSON A KUNAI," Mikoto screeched.

"Hey in my defense he is old enough to hold one plus it's not sharp and it's plastic," Sasuke responded.

"Kaoru if Uncle Sasuke ever gives you a sharp weapon you go to Obaa-san or me that way we can get after him alright," I smiled happily.

"Okay Okaa-san….Ah Tou-san Obaa-san said I could sleep with you in your room," he smiled happily.

"Alright then how about we go put your stuff in my room and you can get accustomed to it," Itachi said picking up the little boy.

"Hai Tou-san," he smiled cheekily.

We walked out of the living room and down a hall way. After a couple of steps and passing three other doors we finally reached his room. I watched as he placed his palm on the door and released chakra into the door. I smirked as he allowed us to walk in first.

"I also use the technique to keep my privacy," he smirked.

I took a seat on his bed while he tossed the bag on the bed and placed Kaoru on the bed. I crossed my leg over the other and rested my hands on them.

"Kaoru this is my room you will sleep on the bed with me…the restroom is in the room in front of this one. Your cloths will be in this drawer ok," Itachi stated clearly.

"Hai Tou-san," he smiled lying back on the bed. "But what about Okaa-san where is she going to sleep," he asked concerned.

"I will be at the compound Kaoru so it will be you and Uchiha-san alone here," I answered.

"But I want Okaa-san to sleep with me too," he said tears welling up in his emerald eyes.

"Ha well I'm sorry Kaoru but I have to take care of family matters….besides don't you want to be with your Tou-san," I sighed softly.

"Hai but I want Okaa-san too,"

"Well then how about this once the family is gone Tou-san, you and I can go out for a day and do whatever you want," I smiled.

"Hai if it's ok with Tou-san," he asked looking up at Itachi.

"It is fine with me," he responded.

"You see…now please behave for me at least," I smiled holding his hands in mine and brining them up to my lips.

"Hai Okaa-san," he smiled.

"I love you," I squealed as I brought him close to me and holding him tight.

"Okaa-san will you come visit every day," Kaoru asked wondering.

"Yes I will come every day to see you,"

"Ok…um…I'm sleepy can I take a nap…Tou-san, Okaa-san," he yawned softly looking at Itachi then at me.

"Yes it's almost your nap time come go to sleep," I smiled pulling him close and lying back on the bed.

I grabbed his teddy bear before covering him with my arm. I brushed his hair to the side and hummed a soft tune. I felt the bed drop a bit as I continued to brush his hair. I looked up to see that Itachi was lying on the other side of Kaoru his right arm laid over Kaoru. I looked at him confused.

"Well he IS my son as well," he smirked.

"Smart-ass," I mumbled as I snuggled closer to Kaoru.

"Uchiha-san if anything happens to him I will come after you and you will never see it coming," I glared as I pulled Kaoru closer.

"Sakura don't you think it is about time you started calling me by my name," he asked wondering.

"Hn,"

"Now you are officially an Uchiha," he smirked.

"Shut it Uchiha," I sneered.

"Sakura-san has anyone told you that you have the most fascinating eyes," he stated brushing my hair away from my face.

"No…thank you…Itachi," I mumbled softly.

I could feel my eyes drop slowly as the time passed slowly. We slept for what felt like hours before someone barged into the room angrily.

"SAKURA-CHAN," someone yelled waking the three of us and causing Kaoru to cry.

"You idiot…it's ok Kaoru I'm here shush I'm here," I said holding Kaoru in my arms trying to calm him down a bit.

I turned to the door to see Naruto on the floor with Itachi on top of him and Sasuke staring from the door. I looked to Itachi to see him walk our way. He took Kaoru from my arms and carried him around.

"It's ok Kaoru Tou-san is here," he said as he moved him side to side.

"Hm…Tou-san," Kaoru whimpered as he rubbed the tears away.

"Agh Naruto you know it's Kaoru's nap time…now can you please explain why you came barging into the room," I asked getting up and off the bed.

"Well you see..Sakura-chan your clan elders sent someone to get you and we didn't know where you were at…I'm sorry Kaoru I didn't mean to scare you," Naruto said apologetic.

"Ugh I should head back…Kaoru I'll come see you later on ok stay with Itachi at all times and Itachi please take care of him for me," I sighed giving Kaoru a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Okaa-san," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell your mother I will be joining you for dinner I don't plan on eating at my house with those people there," I sighed before walking out.

I walked out of the house and out of the compound. I headed back to my house to be greeted by the very people that I wished not to see.

"Welcome home Sakura-sama," they greeted.

"I'm back and there was no need in sending someone to get me," I sneered as I continued to walk past them.

"But Sakura-sama we were worried about you,"

"There is no need to be worried. You should know that I am the strongest Kunoichi in all of Konoha also I will be dining with the Uchiha family so there is no need to make a feast,"

"Hai Sakura-sama,"

"SAKURA-CHAN," I heard someone call out happily. I turned to see one of the girls from the family that had just arrived.

"Hello, Rui-san," I greeted sternly.

"Awe Sakura-chan you don't have to be so cold to me," she smirked.

"Sakura-sama," others greeted.

"Let's get this over with I have other businesses to take care of," I sighed.

* * *

Author's Note:

There you have it Chapter 2 of Limited Love Hop you enjoyed it please leave a review. School starts in a couple of days so I will probably take longer or not so longer time to write the next chapter. Note the more reviews the earlier and longer I update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Plan

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)  
Tou-San and I walked down the market Okaa-San was too busy with the clan so I had to be with Tou-San. I looked down at the ground while Tou-San held my hand.  
"What is wrong Kaoru,"

"Okaa-San is too busy to play with me...I miss Okaa-San," I sighed.

"You have me to play with,"

"Hai," I smiled as we continued to walk around.

The market was pretty packed I held on to Tou-San's hand only to find that he wasn't around.

"Tou-San," I mumbled as tears welled up in my eyes.

I looked around to see many people. I could feel the tears start to fall. I fell back on the ground.

"Waa Tou-San," I cried I was afraid. What if Okaa-san's family found me then I won't be able to be with Okaa -San and Tou-San anymore.

I continued to cry until I felt a pair of arms pick me up. I looked at the person to see that it was Tou-San.

"Waa Tou-San," I cried as I pulled him close.

"It's ok how about we go get some dango," he smirked.

"Hai,"

He held me in his arms as he walked to the dango shop. We walked in to find it with little people. I looked around in search for a table when I saw pink. I smiled cheekily as I tried to get away from Tou-san. Once he put me down I ran to the pink haired lady.

"Okaa-san," I smiled as I jumped in front of her.

"Kaoru what are you doing here," she asked shocked.

"Tou-san and I wanted to eat some dango," I answered with a smiled.

"Oh…then would you like to join me,"

"Hai Tou-san Okaa-san is here," I called out happily.

"Sakura-san are you not suppose to be in a meeting with you family," Tou-san asked wondering.

"I left a clone with them I wanted to relax for a bit," Okaa-san answered.

"Won't they notice that it's a clone,:

"Nope my clones are specially created for this sort of stuff,"

"Oh would you mind showing me your technique,"

"No, how about tomorrow…the family is leaving tomorrow because of some matters going on in their compound,"

"Okaa-san does that mean that I can go back with you," I asked wondering.

"Sorry, not today but tomorrow yes oh and now you will have your own room," Okaa-san smiled.

"Really," I asked smiling happily.

"Yes, You see I cleaned out one of the rooms that was next to mine and also got to place a jutsu on the house so that only you and I can enter the house," she answered with a smile.

"Really yay," I smiled happily tossing my hands in the air.

"Let's order some Dango," she smiled raising her hand.

A waitress came over I recognized her as Yumi-chan. I smiled at her as she walked our way.

"Hello Sakura, Kaoru oh Itachi-san you're here too wow…Well what will your order be the usual," she asked with a smile.

"Hai the usual for Kaoru and I," Okaa-san answered.

"For me as well the usual," Tou-san answered.

"Alright then your order will be out in a bit," she smiled before walking away.

"Alright now tell me Kaoru how was it living with your Tou-san," Okaa-san asked.

"It was fun…Tou-san and I would take naps together after reading a book, Obaa-san would make onigri and dango for me, Uncle Sasuke played with me and Ojii-san gave me some books to read," I answered happily.

"That's good to hear…did you miss me at all," she asked.

"Of course I missed you Okaa-san I love you more than anyone," I answered pulling her face to mine and gave her a kiss.

"Haha I missed you too," she smiled.

"Oh Okaa-san are you and Tou-san together," I asked wondering.

"No…Itachi and I are not together why do you ask," she answered confused.

"Well if Tou-san and Okaa-san were together then we would be an actual family," I smiled.

"Ah sorry but we are not together," she sighed.

'Maybe I can get Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Naruto, Ojii-san and Obaa-san to help me get Tou-san and Okaa-san together,' I thought as Yumi-chan brought us our food.

After eating our dango together Tou-san paid for the meal. Okaa-san argued about it but at the end Tou-san won. Okaa-san had to go back to the compound so Tou-san and I walked back to his house. This time he carried me because of the crowded streets. Once we reached the house he placed me down. I ran to Obaa-san to tell her about my plan.

"Obaa-san," I called out happily running to the kitchen. I found her sitting on a chair happily making some onigri.

"Kaoru-chan your back," she smiled.

"Hai Obaa-san can you help me with something please," I asked wondering.

"Anything for you come sit," she smiled picking me up and placing me on the chair.

"Well Okaa-san told me that her and Tou-san are not together and I want us to be a family so Kaoru being Kaoru thought that maybe you, Ojii-san, Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Naruto can help get them together so that we can be a family," I explained.

"Hai then you want Sakura-chan and Ita-chan to be together that way you can be considered as a family," she asked.

"Hai will you help," I answered wondering.

"Hai let's get Fugaku, Sasu-chan and Naruto-kun together," Obaa-san smiled.

(Mikoto's POV)

Once we got the boys and Fugaku together we sent Sakura-chan and Itachi-chan away. We were currently in the kitchen.

"Ok boys Kaoru-chan gave me a wonderful idea and I need you three to help," I smiled happily.

"Kaa-san what are you planning now," Sasuke asked.

"Well Kaoru wants Sakura and Itachi to start going out," I answered.

"HELL NO SAKURA-CHAN IS NOT GOING TO DATE THAT WESEL,"

"Naruto-kun I would love for you to help me with this because you do know that if you do not do what Kaoru-chan wants then he will go to Tsunade and you know Tsunade," I smiled evilly.

"Uh Hai Mikoto-san," He said shrinking down in his chair.

"Alright then in order to get them together we need to lock them up somewhere and get them to talk also we need to get them alone together does anyone have any thoughts," I asked wondering.

"Well Itachi and Sakura are always at the library and they usually stay there for late hours," Sasuke answered.

"How about we just lock them up in a closet and see what happens," Naruto suggested.

"Hai let's try that,"

After having our little meeting we found Itachi and Sakura in the living room each on a separate sofa. I sighed as I walked up to them.

"Sakura-chan, Ita-chan can you help me get something from the hall way closet," I asked innocently.

They both nodded as they got up and followed me to the hallway. I smirked as I opened the doors and watched them walk in. Once they were inside I closed the doors and locked it with my special jutsu. I smiled as I walked away.

(Sakura's POV)

Itachi and I were pushed into a closet and locked into it. Itachi sat down on one of the boxes while I tried to break out. I sighed as I sat back on a box.

"You saw this coming didn't you," I asked.

"Yes, ever since Kaoru called me Tou-san for breakfast the day before," he answered.

"Do you think we will ever get out?"

"Knowing my mother probably not until we do what they want,"

"Well they want us to be in a relationship but I really don't want to be in a relationship right now…I haven't picked up the broken pieces," I whispered softly.

I looked down at the ground angrily. I didn't want to be in a relationship. I felt him move next to me. I looked up at him I hadn't noticed that my tears were falling down my cheeks. I quickly rubbed them away.

"Sakura why do you not wish to be in a relationship," he asked.

"Well the last relationship I was in was with one of suitors that the elders picked, and well he was from another compound. Well you see during our relationship he would always abuse Kaoru and would always tell me to get rid of him…but I can't I love him like my own so I decided to break it off. Once I broke it off my elders went after Kaoru and started to blame him for the break up…ha it was all quiet troublesome…haha I should stop playing shogi with Shikamaru," I laughed sadly.

"You play shogi against Nara-san," he asked confused.

"Hai I even beat him twice," I answered.

"Hn…would you mind playing a game with me once," he asked.

"Um sure any time you want,"

"How about now the board is here and I doubt they will be letting us out any time soon,"

"Yeah plus knowing Mikoto she will take care of Kaoru,"

I watched as he grabbed the board and set it up. I moved closer to the board and watched as he set the pieces.

"Won't your elders be angry at you for coming to the compound every day," he asked.

"Not really…the elders know that they cannot keep me away from my teammates…especially after what happened last time," I sighed moving a piece.

"What happened," he asked moving his knight.

"Let's just say they ended up having to rebuild the entire building," I laughed as I moved another piece therefore taking his knight.

"My brother can be quite difficult when it comes to his teammates," he sighed moving another piece.

"Oh it wasn't your brother I caused the damage myself," I answered moving another piece allowing me to take one of his own.

"You are making this a challenge,"

"Well I did beat Shikamaru twice,"

"Hn,"

We continued to play for a while before it could come to an end. I smiled as I moved my last piece and winning the game.

"Nice game Itachi…we should play more often," I smiled.

"Indeed now how about we make it challenging," he smirked.

"How much of a challenge do you wanna make it,"

"If I win then you will do whatever I say for a week and if you win then I will do whatever you say for a week,"

"Alright then it's a deal," I smirked.

We set the board and started to play. I was winning so far until I got distracted by something moving in the corner of the room therefore allowing Itachi to win. I looked back to the corner to see that there was some sort of animal crawling towards us.

"AHHHHH," I screamed as the animal crawled our way allowing us to see what it was. "AHHH A POSSUM," I yelled jumping on Itachi.

He quickly got up and noticed the animal. I could feel him move backwards. I buried my head on the crook of his neck.

"KILL IT ITACHI," I yelled.

"I can't I don't have my weapon pouch,"

"MIKOTO LET US OUT PLEASE," I yelled slamming my fist on the closed closet doors.

The animal continued to walk our way. I heard the door open as I buried my face deeper into Itachi's neck. We fell backwards as the doors flew open and Itachi moved back some more. I opened my eyes to see that Itachi had fallen backwards and I was on top of him.

"Ah sorry Itachi," I said as I got off of him.

He quickly got up. I looked back at the closet to see the possum walking our way. I quickly jump on the closes thing which just so happened to be Itachi.

"AHH SOMEONE PLEASE GET RID OF IT," I screamed holding on to Itachi rather tightly.

"Okaa-san, Tou-san," I heard Kauro say.

I looked at the little boy to see that he had the possum in his hands sweetly.

"Kauro please me a good boy and take that outside please for me," I asked sweetly as I held on to Itachi closer.

"Hai Okaa-san," he smiled walking out of the house with the possum in his hands.

I sighed as I watched him walk away with the possum. I looked up to see who I was holding on too to see that it was Itachi. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Ah sorry…I really don't like Possums," I blushed as I got off of him.

"Hn,"

I watched as he walked away. I could feel my heart beat race rather rapidly as my face grew hotter. I shook my head before following after him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey Guys sorry for the delay hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone that left a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Hey guys here you go chapter 4 of Limited Love. I know It's taken me a while but I have been busy mostly school work. I also went to Realms Con last week and it was badass for my first con….So here you go Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4: Mission Gone Wrong

(Mikoto's POV)

Placing that possum in the closet before pushing Ita-chan and Sakura-chan in was a splendid idea. I managed to get a picture of the two of them. I smiled proudly as I headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mother," I heard someone greet.

I looked to see Ita-chan standing by the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning Ita-chan," I greeted happily.

I walked to the fridge and started to get everything for breakfast ready. I quickly made breakfast for the family and waited for Sakura-chan to join us.

"Good morning Mikoto, Fugaku-san," she called out a smile on her face.

"Morning Tou-san, Ojji-san, Obaa-san," Kaoru greeted happily.

Sakura dropped her backpack on the floor near the door and walked to the table. She sat next to Kaoru who sat next to Itachi.

"What's with the backpack Sakura-chan," I asked wondering.

"I have a mission with my teammates we will be back tomorrow morning…Is it ok to leave Kaoru here with you," she answered happily eating the food I had set for them.

"It's not a problem,"

"Thank you,"

"Sakura are you ready to go," Sasuke asked wondering.

"Hai…Naruto was going to wait for us by the gate,"

"Bye Kaa-san Bye Uncle Sasuke," Kaoru called out.

Once they said their goodbyes they walked out of the house. Kaoru sat back on his chair and looked at Itachi. I smiled as he began to eat his breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today Kaoru," Itachi asked.

"Hm I wanna go to the library and read," he answered.

"I was thinking of going there too,"

They finished their breakfast and went to Itachi's room. I washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen while the boys got ready.

(Itachi's POV)

I had to admit that mothers plan to get Sakura and myself together was rather interesting. I had changed into my black ninja pants with the usual black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. I picked up the little boy and walked out of my room.

"We will be back later Okaa-san," I called out as we walked out of the house.

We headed to my office first to pick up some paper work before heading to the library. After grabbing some of the files we headed to the library. I picked a table near the window and dropped the files on it.

"Let's get you some books to read,"

We looked around the library to get some books he could read and walked back to the table. I helped him sit down on the chair as I walked over to the other side to start on my work. We stayed there for a while before going out to get some dango and ramen.

"Tou-san do you love Kaa-san," Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru do you really want someone like me to be your Tou-san," I asked.

"Hai," he smiled.

"Why," I asked confused.

"Because you are the strongest ninja, Kaa-san says you are the only one she can rely on the most besides Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Naruto and Aunt Tsunade," he smiled.

"Hn,"

We took a bite out of our dango and continued to talk. Once we were done we walked back to the house to have dinner and go to sleep. Once we finished our dinner we walked to the room to get a change of clothes and take a bath together.

"Tou-san so you think Kaa-san will be back tomorrow," he asked as we stepped into the warm water.

"Yes it's your mother she's strong remember that,"

He smiled as I washed his hair and mine as well. He played with his toys while I scrubbed his tiny body with the soap Sakura had left behind. He giggled softly as I brushed the soap over his skin. Once we were nice and clean we changed into our cloths. He wore a short sleeve black shirt with grey shorts while I wore my usual grey pants and black shirt. We walked to the room when an Anbu appeared before us.

"Itachi Uchiha the Hokage requests for you and Kaoru to go to her office right this instance," he ordered.

"Let's go Kaoru,"

I picked up the little boy and teleported to the Hokage's office. Once at the office I knocked on the door.

"Enter,"

I opened the door and walked inside Kaoru still in my arms. Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk. I noticed that Sakura was not around. I stared confused at the Hokage.

"Good you're here alright then Sasuke explain what happened," the Hokage ordered.

"Well you see we finished our mission earlier than we thought and were heading back to the village mostly because Sakura wanted to see Kaoru. During our trip to the village we were attacked by Kabuto and other ninja. We fought our best and defeated them all. We had lost Sakura who was fighting against Kabuto. For some reason when we searched for her we found her like this," Sasuke stated showing us a little girl with pink hair and emerald eyes wearing a rather large shirt.

"What happened Sakura,"

"Damn Kabuto placed a jutsu on me…I don't remember what it is but I can't use my chakra at all," the little girl growled.

"Wa Kaa-san is so small," Kaoru said as I placed him down.

He walked up to her and smiled. I watched as she walked to him and gave him a hug. I walked closer to them in order to better inspect the situation.

"He even told me that they will be coming for me any time soon," she said looking up.

"Pardon my intrusion but what does this have to do with me," I asked confused.

"Uchiha I need you to keep Sakura under your care until we find a way to reverse the jutsu," The Hokage ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama," I bowed as I picked up Kaoru and Sakura.

"You're dismissed Sasuke I expect a report by tomorrow afternoon,"

"Yes, Hokage-sama,"

I teleported us out of the office and back to my room. I placed the two of them on the bed before walking out. I walked to the hallway closet to see if I could find some cloths for Sakura. Knowing my mother she probably had some cloths hidden in the closet. Once I got to box I walked back to the room. I entered the room to see both of them asleep on the bed. I sighed as I placed the box by the door and closed it shut. I walked to the bed and covered them with the blanket. I pulled both of them close and held them tight.

"Hm night Itachi," Sakura mumbled snuggling closer to us.

"Good night Sakura," I smiled softly.

* * *

Author's Note there you go chapter 4 of Limited Love hope you enjoyed it I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews


End file.
